In a Nuclear Power Electric Generating Station most equipment no matter how small or large can be replaced with the exception of the Reactor. This is due to the Reactor Primary Containment inherent design configuration. The original design base was that after 40 years of useful operation, decommission the unit by entombing the Reactor in place in the Reactor Primary Containment. But, with today's world wide shortage of clean, renewable, affordable energy this approach is no longer practical or acceptable. The entire Generation II and III Reactors are rapidly reaching or exceeding their 40 years design life cycle. Some other phenomena such as the Inter Granular Stress Corrosion Cracking (IGSCC) may further reduce this life span. Scientific studies conducted by credible institutions such as the School of Materials, University of Manchester, U.K. and the Department of Chemical Engineering and Applied Chemistry, University of Toronto, Canada and many others, concluded that (IGSCC) is a life limiting factor in nuclear plant components and potential structural failure present substantial hazard to both safety and economics. As a result of the above, the operating electric utilities are facing two possible options:                Option 1. Decommission the unit.                    Incurred expenses can financially hurt the utility and its rate payers.                        Option 2. Try to obtain an extended operating license from the Nuclear Regulatory Commission (NRC) and to stay on line beyond the 40 years design life.        
An extended operation beyond the 40 years design life may result in the following hidden risk: Reactor vessel nozzle exposed to prolonged radiation, thermal cycling and loading will develop hairline cracking. (IGSCC) It can not be readily detected, or repaired. A reactor vessel main steam or feed water nozzle failure will result in one of the most serious accident called a Loss of Coolant Accident. (LOCA)
This invention allows the removal and replacement of aging nuclear reactor with a new, safe, efficient, state of the art reactor.